1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the explosive compound, 2,4,6,2',4',6'-hexanitro-3,5,3',5'-tetrachloroazobenzene (I) and the preparation of this compound from 3,5-dichloroaniline (II). ##STR1##
2. Background References
The following articles are cited as reference materials to the prior art of this invention:
(1) Flurscheim B and Holmes E. L.--Journal of Chemical Society, 3041 (1928). As quoted in Beilstein's Handbook of Organic Chemistry, Second Supplement, Vol. 12, 428. PA0 (2) Nielsen A. T., Atkins R. L. and Norris W. P.--Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 44, 1181 (1979). PA0 (3) Nielsen A. T., Atkins R. L., Norris W. P., Coon C. L., and Sitzmann M. E.--Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 45, 2341 (1980). PA0 (4) Atkins R. L., Nielsen A. T., Bergens C., and Wilson W. S.--Journal of Organic Chemistry, Vol. 49, 503 (1984). PA0 (5) Atkins R. L., Nielsen A. T., and Norris W. P.-US 116,351, 29 Aug. 1980; Chemical Abstracts, Vol. 94, Abstract 33,126q (1981). PA0 (6) Wheeler O. H. and Gonzalez D.-Tetrahedron, Vol. 20,189 (1964).